Snow Bunny
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Gilbert dibelikan rumah baru oleh Ludwig dan mengundang Ivan ke rumahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang ini berada dalam satu ruangan?


Kisa-chan: AAAAAAAH... akhirnya kembali setelah hiatus sekian lamanya... sebagai fic permulaan, mari saya kenalkan pada Snow Bunny couple yang saya cintai ini...

Gilbert: WOY! Kok aku yang awesome ini di-pair ama si tukang pipa sarap ini sih?

Ivan: Gilbert-kun jangan begitu, da? Kasihan Kisa-chan, da

Kisa-chan: ckckck... Gilbo, anda lupa bahwa Snow Bunny couple- atau dalam hal ini kalian- adalah pair Canon?

Gilbert: Canon dari mananya?

Kisa-chan: Dulu Prussia itu pernah jadi daerah di bawah pemerintahan Russia kan? Jadi wajar dong kalo emang merupakan pair Canon

Gilbert: emang kamu tau artinya Canon apa?

Kisa-chan: meriam, kan?

Dan terjadilah peperangan antara Kisa-chan dan Gilbert.

Ivan: kalau begitu, mari kita mulai saja, da? Selamat membaca! [da!]

Warnings: Yaoi, first PrussRuss, typos, OOC, PWP ABIS, Uke!Russia, dst.

Disclaimer: mein? Nein... punyanya Hidekaz-san

...Don't Like Don't Read...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu siang di markas besar UN.

**.**

"Ivan!" teriak seorang personifikasi negara Prussia. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Gilbert, da?" tanya si personifikasi negara Russia.

"Eh... uh... itu, anu..." Gilbert gelagapan.

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "apa maksud Gilbert, da?"

Gilbert memijat belakang lehernya dengan grogi, "eh... bisa datang untuk segelas vodka ke rumahku malam ini?"

"Sejak kapan Gilbert punya rumah? Setahuku, Gilbert menumpang di rumah Ludwig, da." Ivan tersenyum childish.

Pipi Gilbert merona merah, "ti-tidak! Aku dapat rumahku sendiri ketika West bilang aku merepotkan! Maka dari itu, kau mau datang ke rumah baruku tidak?"

Ivan tertawa kecil, "baiklah jika itu maumu, da."

Gilbert menyeringai, "awesome, jam 8 malam. Jangan lupa!" dengan itu, Gilbert melesat pergi.

Ivan tersenyum memandangi Gilbert yang mulai tak tampak, "dia benar-benar menarik, da. Seharusnya aku 'menyimpan'nya saja, da..." lalu iapun pergi.

**.**

**[Skip time, skip time...]**

**.**

Malam harinya di rumah baru Gilbert. Tepatnya di meja makan...

**.**

"Lalu... apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, da?" tanya Ivan setelah Gilbert menuang vodka ke dalam gelasnya.

Pipi Gilbert kembali dipenuhi rona pink terang, ia menelan ludahnya, "kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "tentu saja, da. Untuk apa aku datang kesini kalau begitu, da?"

Gilbert menyeringai kecil, "well, kau bilang semua akan bersatu dengan Russia kan?" Ivan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bersatu denganmu, hmm?" Gilbert mendekati Ivan yang sekarang dalam posisi berdiri dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka partnernya itu. Ivan merasakan nafas panas Gilbert menerpa pipinya yang membuat pipinya dipenuhi warna pink pekat.

"A-apa maksudmu... da?" tanya Ivan gugup.

Gilbert melebarkan seringainya, melepas tangan kanannya dari pinggang Ivan dan memegang pipi kiri personifikasi Russia itu. Ia menahan kepala Ivan dengan tangan kanannya dan beralih ke sebelah kiri Ivan, menjilat leher jenjang 'mangsa'nya. Ivan berjengit, menutup matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"G-Gil... uuh... nnh..." Ivan mengerang kecil ketika Gilbert menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Gilbert tersenyum.

"Kau suka...?" tanyanya jahil, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya.

Ivan memiringkan kembali kepalanya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Gilbert, memberinya akses yang lebih mudah untuk menyerang leher putih itu.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Gilbert membuka resleting jaket panjang milik Ivan dan menurunkannya. Ivan membuka sendiri kancing kemejanya dengan tangan kanannya, Gilbert menyeringai kembali.

Gilbert menaikkan tangan kirinya yang memakai sarung tangan ke mulutnya. Ia membuka sarung tangan dengan giginya dan mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh partnernya. Gilbert menurunkan jilatannya, ia menjilat lengan kiri pemuda berambut beige itu dan membuka sarung tangannya dengan gigi lalu ia menjilat tangan kanan pemuda di depannya.

"G-Gilbert... nnh... ah..." Ivan mengerang, mencengkram kuat tangan kanan pemuda Prussia yang menahan kepalanya itu. Gilbert meneruskan kerja mulutnya, menggigit tulang selangka Ivan.

Gilbert lalu membalikkan tubuh partnernya dan melepaskan sarung tangan yang tersisa dari mereka berdua. Ia memeluk tubuh pemuda Russia itu dan menjilat puting kanannya. Ia memilin dan menjepit puting yang lain dengan dua jari sebelum ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"G-Gil... hnn... oh... haaaa..." erangan Ivan mulai menggila. Perlahan, Gilbert membawa partnernya ke ujung meja makan dan memposisikannya terduduk.

Gilbert lalu menjilat turun sampai ke celana Ivan, menurunkan resleting Ivan dengan giginya dan memperlihatkan boxer berwarna hitam dan putih. Dengan cepat, tangannya menurunkan boxer milik pemuda Russia itu dan memperlihatkan ereksi yang menegang karena foreplay tadi. Gilbert merasakan dirinya makin mengeras melihat hal ini.

Ia mulai menjilat kepala ereksi Ivan, lalu bergerak perlahan ke atas dan ke bawah sebelum akhirnya melumat habis ereksi partnernya.

"G-Gil...! Ah... hnn... o-oh... aah...!" Ivan memegangi kepala Gilbert dengan lemah, mencengkram rambut silver milik albino bermata merah itu. Gilbert menaik-turunkan kepalanya seiring ia menghisap ereksi pemuda bermata violet itu. Sesekali ia memainkan lidahnya pada ereksi Ivan.

Semakin lama, erangan Ivan membuat Gilbert semakin menggila. Ia meneruskan blowjob-nya pada ereksi Ivan dan terus memasukkan ereksi itu ke dalam mulutnya sampai menyentuh G-spot miliknya.

"G-Gil...! Ja-jangan... a-aku..." Ivan mencengkram ujung meja dan rambut Gilbert bersamaan. Gilbert mengerti, ia segera mempercepat dan memperkeras hisapannya. Sampai akhirnya Ivan menyemburkan Lemon Drop-nya di dalam mulutnya.

"G-Gilbert...! Nnnh... ahn..." muka Ivan memerah. Gilbertpun mengelap sisa-sisa Lemon Drop Ivan yang ada di mukanya dan menjilati tangannya. Ivan merasakan ereksinya tegak kembali melihat Gilbert menjilati tangannya dengan erotis. Gilbert menyeringai melihatnya.

"Ooh... kau sudah semangat lagi ya, Siberian Husky-ku?" goda Gilbert seraya mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Ivan, Ivan membuka mulutnya agar lidah pemuda albino itu bisa menelusuri mulutnya.

Gilbert lalu membuka celananya, menurunkannya dengan sekali tarikan bersama boxernya. Ivan melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya, mengerang kecewa karena Gilbert melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Gilbert memberikan tiga jari ke depan mulut Ivan yang langsung dijilat oleh pemuda Russia itu. Gilbert mengerang pelan merasakan jari-jarinya dibelai lembut oleh lidah Ivan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikannya di depan lubang Ivan. Ivan spontan mempererat pelukan tangannya di leher Gilbert, mendekatkan personifikasi negara Prussia itu ke tubuhnya.

"Rileks, mein liebe..." Gilbert memasukkan satu jarinya. Ivan menegang, merasakan perasaan yang aneh di bagian bawahnya. Jari Gilbert terus melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Ivan. Ivan mulai merasa nyaman.

"G-Gilbert... aah... nnh... terus..." Ivan meminta lebih. Gilbert memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang Ivan. Ivan berteriak kecil.

"A-AH! G-Gil... o-oh..." Ivan mengerang sakit. Ketiga jari Gilbert mulai melesak masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menyentuh sweet spot Siberian Husky kesayangannya itu.

"G-Gil...! di-di sana...! Oh... a-ahnn..." Ivan mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda di depannya. Gilbert perlahan menurunkan tubuh mereka berdua dan membaringkan tubuh Ivan di meja makan, masih dalam posisi menindih uke manisnya. Gilbert mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya setelah ia merasa Ivan cukup longgar.

"Sudah siap untuk 'five-meters'-ku?" Gilbert menggoda Ivan dan menciumnya. Ivan mencium balik, Gilbert menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'.

Gilbert memposisikan ereksinya di depan lubang Ivan, ia lalu masuk dengan satu hentakan keras yang dihadiahi jeritan dari kekasihnya.

"AH! GILBERT!" air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata Ivan. Gilbert menjilat air mata itu.

"Ssh... rileks, mein liebe... itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu..." bisik Gilbert. Ia tidak langsung menggerakkan ereksinya agar Ivan terbiasa dengan ukurannya, walaupun perasaan diremas oleh dinding rektum Ivan membuatnya sulit sekali untuk melakukan itu.

Ivan mengambil nafas sebentar, mencoba untuk rileks. Ia lalu mengangguk, menyuruh Gilbert untuk bergerak. Gilbert lalu bergerak perlahan-lahan di dalam rektum Ivan. Perasaan diselimuti oleh rasa panas yang nikmat membuat Gilbert mengerang. Ia mengeluarkan ereksinya sampai tinggal ujung kepalanya dan melesak masuk kembali dengan satu sentakan keras, menyentuh sweet spot kekasihnya.

"Gil-nnh... Gilbert... aahn... o-oh... di-di sana... nnaah..." Ivan mencengkram bahu Gilbert dengan keras. Gilbert mepercepat gerakannya, menghujam titik yang sama setiap kali ia bergerak.

"G-Gil... le-lebih dalam... uhh... oh..." air liur mulai menetes dari mulut Ivan. Ia terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang terdengar bagai musik di telinga Gilbert.

"Kh... Ivan... schei e, sempit sekali... ukh..." Gilbert terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"G-Gil... lebih keras... aaaaakh... ooh..." Ivan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi merasakan sweet spotnya dihujam dengan keras. Gilbert lalu menaikkan kaki Ivan dan melingkarkannya di pundaknya, memberinya akses yang lebih mudah. Iapun mencium Ivan dengan dalam, saling beradu lidah. Segaris tipis liur menghubungkan mereka berdua kala Gilbert menyudahi ciuman panas itu.

Gilbert terus memaju-mundurkan ereksinya di dalam rektum Ivan, terus menerus menghujam sweet spotnya, dan membuat Ivan mengerang tanpa henti.

"G-Gilbert... a-aku... ugh... a-aaaahn-ku..." Ivan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gilbert mengerti apa yang diinginkan pecinta bunga matahari itu, ia mempercepat dan memperkeras gerakannya. Ivan mengejang.

"G-Gilbert...! AAAAAAHN!" Ivan menyemburkan Lemon Dropnya di badan mereka berdua. Gilbert, merasakan dinding rektum Ivan meremas ereksinya, menyemburkan Lemon Dropnya di dalam tubuh Ivan dengan erangan dalam. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ereksinya dari dalam lubang Ivan.

"Ich liebe dich, Ivan..." ia mengecup singkat kening Ivan.

"Ich liebe dich auf, Gil..." ia memeluk Gilbert sambil tersenyum childish, "kau tahu, kita masih di meja makan, Gil..."

Gilbert balas memeluk Ivan dan langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Gilbert, meninggalkan pakaian yang tadi di lepas di ruang makan.

Gilbert membaringkan tubuh Ivan dengan perlahan di kasur, iapun membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di sebelah Ivan. Ivan langsung mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Gilbert. Gilbert menarik selimut dan membiarkan mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisa-chan: Lemon kedua dalam hidup saya o_0 perasaan saya suka banget fic Rate M yang ada Russianya ya? Tapi sekarang saya lagi suka Russia uke loh~ -ga nanya-

Kyouya: kemarin RusJap, sekarang PrusRus... masih kurang nih...

Kisa-chan: kurang apa?

Kyouya: RoChu ama RusAme mana?

Kisa-chan: RoChu masih di progress, kalau RoChu pengennya saya bikin Russianya uke lagi... kalau RusAme pasti kubikin jadi AmeRus. Saya cinta Russia uke...

Kyouya: et dah... mbak, RoChu-nya Russia seme aja yak. Kalo yang lain boleh Russia uke.

Kisa-chan: oke, minna. RnR dan CnC jangan dilupakan yah! Flame boleh, asalkan bukan flame pair atau flame karena ngga suka saya atau ngga suka ceritanya. Concrit sangaaaaaat diterima. Nah, minnasan, tunggu saya selanjutnya ya...

Kisa+Kyouya: Ayasaki Twins, off!

**Translation note:**

**Mein liebe: my love**

**Schei e (baca: Scheisse): cursing word (kaya 'shit', 'fuck', dan teman2nya)**

**Ich liebe dich auf: I love you, too**


End file.
